An overwhelming amount of digital content is available over networked environments, such as the Internet. This digital content is spread across multiple data channels and/or sources, and more and more content is being made available daily. While most of this content is credible, legitimate, or innocuous (collectively referred to herein as “benign content”), some content is infringing, fraudulent, counterfeit, malicious (e.g., including malware, viruses, etc.), or worse (collectively referred to herein as “malignant content”). In many instances, such malignant content is generated so that it appears to the lay user to be benign content. As one example, malignant content can be generated to replicate benign content and/or can have other hallmarks commonly associated with benign content. As another example, malignant content can be incorporated into or can otherwise originate from a data channel or source that is commonly associated with benign content (e.g., where the data channel or source allows third parties to add content to the data channel or source). Often identifying, tracking, and remedying malignant content in networked environments, such as the Internet, is a moving target given the fluidity with which content can be added or removed from one or more Internet data channels or sources.